


Fullmetal Heart

by CuddlefishCuller



Category: Fullmetal Alchemist: Brotherhood & Manga
Genre: Gen, fma, fmab - Freeform, poem
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-02
Updated: 2015-01-02
Packaged: 2018-03-04 21:24:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 101
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3090512
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CuddlefishCuller/pseuds/CuddlefishCuller
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I had a hankering to write something about Fullmetal Alchemist and this is the offspring that was birthed from my desire.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fullmetal Heart

The parts that hurts the most, 

Is that he can't feel the zephyr and rain

But for some reason he can still feel the pain.

That evil philosopher's stone,

How is such evil still unknown.

Are goal is smaller than our outcome

And when the mean of the sum,

can kill by a glance.

Even then, for us to pass up this chance, 

What would we have to lose.

The ability to fix the broken and heal the bruise or our humanity? 

Our will is inseparable we will not part. Because together we are the Fullmetal Heart 

Edward Elric & Alphonse  Elric 


End file.
